When supporting antenna elements in an array, element size and frequency range dictate the weight for the antenna array support. Typical array panels provide a ground plane that forms a large reflecting surface, causing undesirable radar reflection and a large Radar Cross Section (RCS). Planar array supports offer support for the element weight and create a ground plane with a large RCS, even for elements that may not require a ground plane. Particularly in the battlefield, a large RCS is a large detriment and can be extremely dangerous. A need therefore exists for an antenna array panel that provides consistent array geometry support while limiting weight and RCS.